Timeline
This is a timeline of all known events in this new and dangerous world since the initial virus outbreak. Dead Frontier is set one year after the outbreak, as said by the official trailer: Dead Frontier Intro ---- 2016 Tuesday June 28th, 2016 * A private biological research facility is raided by French police after several allegations of illegal experimentation involving human subjects. Despite warnings from the arrested lab technicians they proceed to release the 109 caged people, not aware that they are carrying the highly infectious N4 Virus. Wednesday June 29th, 2016 * Newspapers break stories of the walking dead, but are not taken seriously by the public, but news of the human drug trials spark riots in-front of the Secronom building. Some hours later a swat team raided the building, shots are heard for half an hour but soon it was silent. Suddenly several infected emerged from the building, tearing the mobs to shreds. FPD Officer Jonathan Milman barricades himself inside a library with several other survivors. * Other Survivors fortified themselves in a Farm on the outskirts of the city Saturday July 2nd, 2016 * Jonathan Milman writes his journal entry in the Library attic, describing the outbreak in Fairview. * Fearing the safety of its citizens, the government sends in crack teams of soldiers to try to rescue civilians. Tuesday July 5th, 2016 * The soldier from the demos gets separated from his team and holds up in an abandoned cottage in the countryside. Thursday July 7th, 2016 * After two terrifying days of wandering through a city, the soldier encounters a man and his daughter, Stephany. The man tells the soldier that a helicopter is coming to evacuate them. The soldier escorts the man and his daughter to the helicopter and after they reached the helicopter, a beast (a behemoth or worse) destroyed it and the helicopter's last radio broadcast was, "F***ing huge Mother f***er!" 2017 Sometime in 2017 * The Nastya's Outpost slowly flourished, carefully evolved to a small settlement and finally, to the likings of a small town. The Outpost Guarding Force was introduced, in response to highly possible attacks from the infected that may happen in the future. 2018 Early 2018 * Infected begin mutating.(These are only a few examples in their 2D form. 3D forms can be found when the new 3D version of the game is released or in the new Gold Member demo.) zombie2.jpg|Zombie mutation Zombie mutation 2.jpg|Dead Frontier zombie * Several mutations include infected emitting a sickly green color (now known as irradiated zombies) and there were rumors of a few infected mutating to large proportions, with spine-like growths on their back. Neil ordered the survivors to find out if this rumor was true or not. A man named Jack slaughtered the first "Behemoth" (Also known as 'Big Red' in it's early days of discovery) in the aftermath. * Blue skinned zombies' flesh strangely turns a purple/grey color. Late 2018 * Radio signals reach Nastya's Holdout, the first ones in a year. They indicate the arrival and crash of an unknown helicopter somewhere in Fairview, seemingly caused by an unknown and oversized zombie. Soon afterwards, Nastya herself sends several scouts to check and rescue possible survivors of the crash. Gregg Stevens is the first to discover the grisly scene of the crash, but sadly there were no survivors to be found, nor any useful information. * Zombies start to become more aggressive and begin to attack the outpost from time to time. 2019 Dates unknown * Survivors begin to leave the outpost and start making barricades throughout the city. * A marketplace and yard are set up in the outpost to help the trading and equipment enhancing economy. * A mission board is set up in the outpost for survivors to help civilians with their problems. * Late in the year, a storage area is set up for survivors. Saturday, November 9th, 2019 *An odd man sets up a tent outside the meeting hall which he names 'the gambling den', here survivors may bet cash for a chance to double it in a round of three card monte.